


Literally Swan

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, actual swan!Emma Swan, because apparently all i want to write rn is random canonverse fluff/smut stuffs, curse transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen one-shot, inspired by this post: </p><p>http://beautifulsq.tumblr.com/post/119651419780/marynesq-swanqueen-morrilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Swan

“REGINA!” 

The mayor looked up from her paperwork, dark brown eyes narrowing in mild annoyance at the intruder: an angry-looking Snow, equally harried but not quite as pissed-off husband in tow. 

“Regina this is beyond ridiculous! We cannot let a lion into town just because he says he’s looking for redemption - much less hyenas - “ Snow ranted. “They’re gonna eat every squirrel in sight - hOLY MOTHER OF THE DARK ON-”

There was a sound of shattering glass, and the scrabbling of webbed feet on the linoleum floor as a huge white swan barreled through the window and went flying at Snow, shrieking hysterically. Regina’s eyebrows shot up as the swan nipped at Snow furiously.

“Ack!” Snow swatted at the bird, and the swan stopped its attack to back off slightly, her slender neck bent so her head nearly touched the floor and her huge wings outstretched. She put herself between Regina and Snow, hissing softly.

Snow had faced down giants, ogres, evil curses, and poisoned apples but nothing had prepared her for this. She looked up at Regina, who was barely stifling her laughter, and quickly decided that retreat was her best option. She scrambled for the door, yanking Charming behind her as the swan gave a satisfied hiss. 

“Emma.” Regina said severely. As she’d expected, the swan’s head immediately swiveled to look at her. “I knew it. Did you get into my vault again?” 

If swans were capable of looking sheepish, this one did. She ambled towards Regina, her head bowed and feathers pulled in. Her beak chittered adorably. 

Regina crossed her arms, regarding the swan with a playfully hard eye. “I should just leave you in that form as punishment,” she mused, chuckling as the swan’s head shot up and shook furiously. “Though I can think of a few more...amusing methods.” 

Emma the swan waddled up to her desk, lying her snow-white head on the glossy wood with her beady eyes staring pleadingly up at the mayor. Regina sighed and with a wave of her hand, the swan vanished in a plume of purple and was replaced by a bewildered - and completely naked - blonde. 

“What the hell -” Emma sat up, crossing her arms over herself as she looked up at Regina.

Regina raised her eyebrows. “Ah, yes, that’s quite normal for transformations. Clothes don’t come through well, and I imagine you left yours back at my vault.” She waved her hands again to draw the blinds of her office, and once more to lock her door. 

“Maleficent transforms to her human form with clothes on,” Emma grumbled. 

“She was born with that ability and honed it to include clothing. Completely different magic.” Regina helped her to stand. She took off her blazer and put it on the blonde sheriff, her mouth twitching.

“And how’d you know it was me?” Emma’s mouth twisted wryly as she read Regina’s expression.

“Your name is literally Swan,” Regina noted. “I’d guess my curse has a sense of humor.” 

Emma chuckled and leaned in, pressing her lips to Regina’s, her hands beginning to wander over Regina’s thin remaining top. “Well played,” she murmured against Regina’s lips. 

 

“You think my mom turned my other mom into a swan?” Henry crossed his arms, unsurprised. 

Snow nodded over eagerly. “It attacked me! I was only trying to persuade Regina - “

Henry rolled his eyes. “Moms.”


End file.
